Inner Demons
by Snow Ryder
Summary: [Au. Ooc.] In a post apocalyptic world, where the damned have been left to die. Luffy always thought Law would be by his side, until the day he gets left behind.
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: **M, for cursing, mature themes, and smut

**Main Pairing: **Lawlu

**Side Pairing(s): **SaNa, SmoAce, Saboala, KidBon

**Warnings: Extreme violence and multiple major deaths.**

**Summary:** Luffy and Law used to be together. They loved one another more than anyone could ever understand but, then something happened...

Armageddon.

Everything changed for the two lovers as Law grew more and more obsessed with getting raptured and left Luffy behind believing that his lover was holding him back.

But when they have to work a job together, how will things play out?

* * *

_**~Year 2016~**_

"_What do mean you're leaving?!" Luffy shouted at his lover as he was throwing all the food, clothes and weapons he would need for his trip._

_Law annoyed at Luffy's yelling, "I mean I'm leaving Luffy! How can I make that clear to you?!" _

"_You're leaving me by myself?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" The raven screamed back at him as he picked up a broken picture frame off the floor from last night's fight and threw it at Law again._

_Law reached out and caught the frame before it had the chance to hit him. "You're holding me back, dead weight. I can't keep protecting you and reach my goal." _

_Luffy's expression changed from anger to shock and then once it hit him exactly what had said, tears brimmed his eyes. "Really? That's what you think?" He whispered._

_Law didn't respond but, they both knew the answer. They shared a small silence as the wind began to pick up a wrap around them. Luffy didn't understand how they had gone from being happy to depressed, he didn't understand why Law was so obsessed with getting raptured, and he most defiantly didn't understand why this was happening. _

"_Fine." Luffy whispered as he ripped a ring off his right hand, threw it and turned his back. "Get the hell out of here." _

"_Lu…" Law stated with worry coating his voice as he began walking back to his lover._

_But, before he could get anywhere near him, the raven screamed at the top of his lung. "I SAID GET OUT. NEVER COME BACK. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" _

_Law looked as if he wanted to say something, anything but he couldn't. What else could he say? _

_Without another word Law turned away from the raven and walked out of the abandoned apartment they had been staying in._

_Once Law had left, Luffy threw out his fist and punched a hole through the wall as tears streamed down his face. 'How can this be happening?' He wondered, as he brought his fist out from the wall and bit down hard on the skin trying to stop the tears but it didn't work and they kept coming._

_He didn't know how long he sat on the floor with his head in his hands but he didn't care. When he got up and wiped his tears from his red cheeks and packed his bag. _

Luffy woke with a start when his body jumped due to the bump in the rode. He heard a familiar voice call to him from in front. "You alright Luffy?"

It had been two years since that day. Ever since then, Luffy joined a team consisting of many different kinds of people with different skills of killing, they were known as Double-Tap, if you needed demons removed from the area; that's who you should call. Of course, they didn't help out for free you had to pay if you wanted their services which surprisingly enough more people than you think were willing to do so.

"Yeah, fine." Luffy mumbled, as he looked out the window. He had a dream about man who left him alone, someone who he hadn't thought about in years. Luffy had no idea where he was or if he was even still alive and he didn't care.

In the passenger seat, Sanji grabbed the mirror above him and angles it so he can look directly at his friend. "You've been asleep since we left base, are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just can we drop it?" Luffy stated impatiently, fixing the tape wrapped around his knuckles. The blood from the last fight was still on his small hands and his hands were covered in purple bruises.

Zoro and Sanji looked at each other before nodding in agreement, that if their friend wanted to tell them; he would. They sat in silence as they made the three made their way to the meeting place they set with another team who wanted to work a big job with them.

Abruptly, turning the jeep off and jumping out Zoro called back to his friends. "Here."

Luffy grabbed his backpack filled with all the weapons Sanji and Zoro decided to bring just in case they ran into any trouble. He sighed as he followed after his two seniors, though they were only two years older than him, he respected them the most out of everyone in there team. He first met Zoro after about a month of traveling alone where he got in trouble at a bar for not having money to pay for meal when Zoro stepped in and paid for him. He said it was because Luffy looked like he had just gotten back from hell which was true at the time, because it was around the time he was left alone and he still wasn't ready to accept that Law was gone…

Now he was over that, he had new friends that treated him as family; no they were his family.

Luffy walked in last where he saw Zoro sitting across from a man with red hair, and full metal arm, and evil looking face to match.

This team was known for their merciless ways of killing, they even killed normal people if you paid them enough. They were known as the Red Players and their leaders name was Eustass Kid.

"I see you actually came, most of the other teams we invite to work with us never show." Kid laughed, as he pulled out a blue print from his jacket.

Zoro didn't respond, his expression never wavered. "What job did you want our help with?"

Kid Smiled. "Straight down to business huh? You really do match your reputation." And continued when Zoro gave him a look that read 'shut-up-and-talk' "Anyways, there is a demon my team has been meaning to kill but, it's too strong. If we combine our skills we can take it down."

Zoro sat back in his chair and eyed Kid; it wasn't like him to ask for help better yet from his team. "What do we get out of this?"

Kid looked over to his backup, who was wearing a blue and white mask covering his entire face, Luffy could only imagine to the scars underneath. Kid nodded and the man brought over a bag and slammed it down on the unsteady table. "Money. And a lot of it, this is your first payment if you choose to help us." Kid stated simply.

Zoro sat up and rummaged through the bag of money and counted the dirty bills. "$800? You're willing to pay us at least this much to help you with one demon? Why?"

"It stole something from us, and we want it back." Kid stated, with a bit of sadness seeping through his voice.

Zoro looked to both Sanji and Luffy for their opinions and they both gave him an approving nod. "Okay. Fine we'll do it."

Kid sighed. "Good. Now in order for this plan to work, we're going to have to match members from both our teams together with skills that match well together. Which we have already done, here." He slides a piece of paper with a list of names matched from both teams.

Luffy leans forward and scans the paper for his name but, when he finds it, he steps back in shock and disbelief. "He can't…"

Zoro turned in his chair to his friend who was now seated on the ground, with his head in his hands and eyes wide. "Are you okay? Luffy?"

Luffy shook his head but, not to answer Zoro, he didn't even hear the question. He couldn't focus, he felt as if the devil himself was pulling him back into the deepest part of hell that he had escaped from two years ago.

He felt the earth around him start to spin as the memories of Law's words came crashing down on him, reminding him that he was just dead weight.

The pain those words caused him were deeper than anyone could ever understand. Being told that you're holding someone back; especially by the person you love the most is one of the most heartbreaking things a person could experience.

Luffy's eyes brimmed with tears when he got up and ran out of the room leaving behind a room full of confused people. As he ran to the jeep he ran into a hard chest that towered above him.

"Sorry." He mumbled but, when he looked up to the man it took him a moment to realize who he had run into.

The man stared down at Luffy with beautiful dead, grey eyes. "Hello, Luffy."

* * *

**Definitions: **Armageddon- The seven year final battle between good and evil. (Jesus and Anti-Christ)

Rapture- The transporting of believers to heaven before the second coming of Christ.

**(A/N: This isn't going to include anything about Christianity, Jesus, or Anti-Christ, they be mentioned but, this is just the setting of the story.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: I can't tell you anything, I don't want to spoil it but, what I can tell you is that you should expect this be at least two books long maybe three, a lot of fighting (physical and mental), blood, death and sex. If you want to know more, you'll just have to continue to read, love you guys. x)**

* * *

Luffy and Law stared each other without saying a word. The moment Luffy saw his ex-lover he didn't know how to feel, should he be angry or sad? Or a bit of both? He thought that if he ever saw Law again he would be able to tell him all the words he couldn't say those two years but, he froze as Law's beautiful grey eyes glistened in the sunlight.

It was as if they were having a conversation without words. Neither of them spoke for a long time until they heard footsteps running out of the building, they turned their heads to find everyone who was in the room before come running through the doors.

"Luffy! What th"- Zoro froze as he took in the sight of the tall man standing before him. "Who the hell is this?"

Kid laughed. "I see you met your partner Luffy, this is Law. He's our doctor."

The raven turned to look at Law. 'Right he wanted to be a doctor' Luffy remembered, as the memories of Law fixing up his wounds from when he would get in fights at school, which used to be all the time, flashed across his mind.

Law noticed that his ex-lover was in deep thought and spoke up. "We've already met."

"Oh? You never told me you were friends with someone from Double-Tap." Kid questioned, Law and Kid weren't the closest but they were close enough since Law did save Kid's life. Law never talked about his past and Kid could assume that Luffy was the reason why due to his unwavering stare towards the taller male.

"We're not friends, more so acquaintances; if you want a label." Law shrugged, as he felt Luffy's stare harden on him as he said the words, but didn't let it affect him.

'Acquaintances? Is this bastard serious?' Luffy thought and without thinking, his mouth moved on its own. "Last time I checked you don't fuck acquaintances." He spat with venom laced in every word.

It felt like time froze for Law, he couldn't believe Luffy said that out loud. Luffy used to be embarrassed by even talking about PDA let out alone blurt out that they had sex.

A silent shock filled the air around everyone; it was extremely hard to find people who still had connections with their old ties since most of everyone still on earth were left alone from the rapture. And finding two people, who were together before the whole war started, was extremely rare, impossible even.

Nobody moved, as the silence slowly morphed from awkward, to hostile then finally became unbearable so Sanji decided he'd do something about it and began to speak slowly. "I guess, you two have some unfinished business?"

"No." "Yes." The two answered at the same time. Like they were robots connected together the two turned to look at each other both with anger in their eyes.

Sanji sighed understanding what was happening since it happened to him all the time. "Lu, we're going to finish up the deal inside. You get until we walk out those doors, and then we're out."

"Thanks." Luffy spoke without his eyes leaving Law's. He waited until he heard the door slam shut until he spoke again. "Acquaintances? Really, Law? The first time we meet in two years and you fucking call me you're _acquaintance_?"

Luffy quickly decided he would be angry when he heard that word fall from Law's mouth. No, he was more than angry, who just leaves their boyfriend alone during the apocalypse telling them their useless then see them again and call them your acquaintance? He was angry, hurt, but, most of all disappointed. He never believed that Law would act like this; this wasn't the Law he loved.

"That's what we are."

At Law's statement, Luffy felt the anger beneath his skin begin to boil and he let it take control. "You know damn well that's not true!"

Law's face stung from the hit but, it didn't faze him the slightest. He was used to Luffy's anger and how it could take hold of him and cause him to become extremely violent. "What do you want me to say? That I still love you?" He paused as he saw the words seep through to the raven like he knew they would. "Because I don't."

Luffy's eyes widened and something snapped inside him. He wanted to hurt Law; he wanted to beat him until he begged for mercy, until he cried for forgiveness.

"I haven't loved for a long time; I honestly thought you were dead since you're so weak." Law spoke in a cold voice that felt like he was stabbing Luffy in the heart.

"_You fucking bastard!" _Luffy screamed. As he grabbed Law's jacket and flipped the taller male over his shoulder and jumped onto of him before he could he hit the ground, with one smooth movement he brought his already bloody, tapped knuckles to Law's cheek.

"How's that for weak?!" He shouted, knowing Law was unable to respond due to the pressure Luffy was forcing down on his chest and the constant fists he was throwing at his ex-lovers face.

He saw Law cough up blood but, he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. Luffy was so angry that he had completely lost his ability to reason with himself. The punches kept connecting with Law's face until Zoro and Sanji walked out of the building to see their small teammate beating up his partner.

The two ran to grab their friend completely caught off guard on how Luffy was acting; they had never seen anything like it. It was as if he was possessed by a demon, one that loves violence and blood. The scene was different from how Luffy usually fights, it's like he loved seeing Law hurt, like he wanted to kill him.

Zoro pulled Luffy away who immediately calmed from the touch of his friend. "Luffy! What are you doing?!"

The raven's eyes burned with a fiery angry. "I will not work with this bastard." He spat as Sanji helped Law off the hard ground and walked him towards the building.

When Sanji laid Law against the building he looked at him with apologetic eyes and forced a small laugh. "I'm sorry, he's a hot head."

But, Law wasn't listening; he was watching the raven and his new friend yelling at each other over what just happened with attentive eyes, he smiled to himself.

'_You really haven't changed, have you Luffy?' _


	3. Chapter 3

The surrounding areas were completely empty, with nothing but death and blood covering the once beautiful land. The base Luffy's team had been staying in was a rare case to come across, the building was still completely intact, packed with food, weapons, and fresh water. It was high in the mountains where not just anyone could make the trip; you had to be highly trained to even make it a quarter of the way up the twisting path. The reason for this was because of the forest demons that came out to play whenever they heard a small noise.

The forest wasn't the safest place; it didn't hold the beauty it once it did. It was now considered the place where people go to die in their last attempt on making a deal with the healing spirits that couldn't give a damn if you lived or died.

The building Double-Tap had been staying was an old military base, that had complete security and everything a damned human could ever need. And even if something managed to break through their security, the team had three fighters who fought like demons and a carpenter that could fix and build just about anything you ask him too. They also didn't lack brains, there was girl who knew the weather patterns in the area like the back of her hand and could adapt to a situation using just pure instinct, the other girl in their group was intelligent in history as she knew all the information about every single demon they've ever fought, giving them an advantage, there was also the reindeer that was possessed by a gentle spirit who was knowledgeable in the field of medicine and he could cure almost any disease or treat any infection, and last was the sniper who could hit a target spot on from up to 80 miles away.

The team practically knew everything there was to know about each other, the only thing that they didn't know was why they were damned to be left on this world.

As the three pulled into the garage of the building, Sanji pulled Luffy out of the jeep by his shirt and shoved him against the door of the car. "Care to explain, what the fuck was that?!"

Luffy gritted his teeth as he struggled to loosen the blondes hold on him. As he thrashed around against the jeep, the door to the meeting room opened up from the upper level.

"What the hell is going down there?!" A familiar voice screamed down at them.

Zoro sighed. "Oh yeah, no welcome back or anything." He walked up the stairs and passed the orange haired girl, completely ignoring his two friends who were about start fighting down in the lower level.

The girl shot him a glare but, didn't linger to long before she turned back to look at the two down below. "Both of you stop before I hit you both."

Sanji looked up to see his gorgeous girlfriend – Nami – staring down at the both of them with her big, sharp light brown eyes. He sighed knowing that he couldn't say no to her. "Fine."

As Luffy's feet touched the ground, he answered Sanji's question. "It was nothing that you need to be concerned about."

The blonde let out a deep breath and pulled out a cigarette to smoke away his headache. "Alright, but I don't want to see anything like that again."

"Ok." He stated but, he couldn't help but think _'I doubt that was the last time…'_

The boy made his way up the stairs after his friend when he entered, he was immediately pulled into the medical room right next the entrance. "Wha"-

"I can smell blood, you idiot. There's no way I'm letting you get off with just a few bandages of tape wrapped around your fist now." He heard the small but, sturdy voice whisper harshly at him from below.

Luffy was shoved onto the small bed that he practically always slept in due to him always injuring himself during fights. He looked around the familiar white room, it was covered with blank white walls with a small section that had a framed pictures hanging on it. It was picture with everyone on the team all together, though they weren't all smiling.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a rush of pain crawl up his arm and flinched back. "Shit, Chopper!"

The small reindeer stared at him in disbelief. "All I did was graze your hand, are telling me you didn't notice the pain until I touched it?"

"Well it sure as hell hurt less than that." Luffy stated sarcastically, he hated getting checked on. He was perfectly fine; as long as he kept his hands covered he hardly needed anything for the pain because he never felt it afterwards.

"Give me your hands."

He did what he was told; he felt the cold metal of the scissors against his freshly opened wounds causing a shiver to erupt from his body. After the dirty bandages were removed, Chopper stared wide eyed at his friends hands, they were covered with dirt, old blood, and new blood. And on his knuckles, the force at which Luffy punches caused the skin to deteriorate and revel the muscle in those points to swell and turn purple and black.

"Did this happen when you were angry again?"

Luffy didn't respond. He knew the answer, and he didn't want to talk about it. The topic was the whole reason he was damned in the first place and he hated that. Why did it have to be him?

The reindeer sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get an answer like always and began wrapping his friend's knuckles and fingers in a special military wrap he found that contained medicine to heal cut and bruises though they weren't for cuts as deep as Luffy's but he had to try something.

Chopper had no idea what to make of his friend's unnatural strength that didn't match his body type; he couldn't explain the human phenomenon that is Luffy.

No one could explain the anger that Luffy held inside him, not even himself. It was just like someone else was living within him that awoken whenever the blood in his veins began to boil. It's not as if Luffy blacked out once this person awoken, he remembered every detail of every fight he ever had, the blood, bruises, and broken bones he created due to being unable to control this anger.

He stood up from the bed and walked away from his doctor. "I need new clothes."

**~Double-Tap Base, One week later~**

A week had gone by without much activity, they only had to go out a few times to re supply their food and water but, it was time for their second meeting with the other team but, this time it was with all their members.

Starting today, Luffy had a mission he needed to attend to after this meeting so he was a little on edge.

"Can't they hurry up, I need to go!" Luffy shouted while running around the weapon room trying to decide which gun and knife he wanted to bring, not as if he'd really need it.

Usopp chuckled as he was cleaning his sniper gun. "It won't take that long, Luffy. We just have to discuss what partner's moves first and such; also we need to make sure we're 100% going to go through with helping killers like them."

Luffy paused his frantic movements and looked at his friend. "I don't see why we have to label them as killers. We're all damned; we obviously did something to piss God off so much as to leave us on this damn planet."

Usopp smiled. "Well, at least you're optimistic."

Luffy tried to hold back his small smile but, his friend's aura was a contagious one that made everyone around him smile. "Funny."

After the two finished up in the weapon room, Luffy walked out with a survival knife and pistol strapped to the side of his pants.

They walked into the meeting room where the rest of their team was. When Luffy stepped through the door he saw Sanji and Nami kissing near the table and coughed extremely loud to catch their attention.

"Can you not do that here?" He questioned.

Sanji smiled at his friend and went back to holding his girl. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help, and she's too cute."

"I'm not cute." Nami muttered into his chest, she was always nicer to Sanji though the two used to hate each other before they started dating out of nowhere one day.

Luffy rolled his eyes and walked over to Zoro who was sitting at the large table patiently waiting for everyone to be quiet. He leaned against the table and laid his arm on Zoro's spiky green hair, but still his friend didn't react since he was used to the feeling.

As if on cue, the whole team's head snapped towards the door to the room on instinct as they heard the garage door opening on the other side of the building.

All looked from one to the other silently telling each other to be careful, suddenly their carefree atmosphere morphed into an alert zone. All eyes were now sharp and watchful, when the door finally opened a group made up of all men walked in after Franky – the carpenter.

Once Law walked through the door, he noticed how this whole team was watching them as if they were about to set off a bomb, though he couldn't blame them; they were killers after all.

He noticed Luffy was wearing different clothes than their last meeting. Law took in his appearance as he approached the table after Kid. Luffy was wearing military like camouflage pants, a plain black t-shirt, with a gun and knife hanging from each side of his belt, and tapped fingers and knuckles. He guessed he got his entire outfit from this facility.

Law was amazed that this group of people was able to find such a place like this, let alone make it all the way up with all the forest demons attacking them on their way up here.

"I see you didn't die on your way up." Zoro nonchantly stated as he leaned back in his seat.

Kid laughed. "Did you think we'd actually die from small things like that?"

Sanji smiled, leaving Nami and making his way to the side Luffy wasn't occupying. "I guess not."

"Are we going to discuss the plan or are we going to stand here like were getting ready to kill each other?" Law spoke up over Kid's shoulder as he leaned against the table across from Luffy causing the other to stare him like he was getting ready to jump the table.

Nami stepped in but, stayed behind Sanji. "I want the money first!"

"Ah. Right." Kid called Killer over and handed Nami a bag full of money. "$800 again." He called to her so they wouldn't have to waste time waiting for her to count it all.

Luffy was so caught up in giving Law a death glare that he hadn't realized the other two men standing around the other table. When he did, he looked each one up and down; one had the same hair as him, just a bit longer. He was smaller than any of the other guys in height and he didn't look all that tough but something about him screamed danger. The other man had silver hair and three cigars in his mouth that was more than Sanji smoked in just a day. This man looked as if he there was just about nothing he wouldn't do to complete a mission.

When he zoned back in to the plan, he instantly wished he hadn't zoned off in the first place.

"We have to get to sector 49, that's where the demon is. But, we have to go through sector 23 to get there."

"Are you kidding, sector 23 is a death trap."

"Then, sector 7."

"What about the giants that will slow us down."

"Fine! Then all the partners are just going to have to go through different sectors to get there and rendezvous in sector 49 since you can't handle going through a small sector all together."

"Excuse me? Unlike you, I don't waste my friend's lives."

Zoro and Law both slammed their hands down on the table as they argued about the plan Law had come with for them to take. The two both had the look of hatred in their eyes as if they were already fighting over something.

They stared each other before finally, Zoro sighed and sat back down. "You're not worth it."

Law looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he decided against. "Alright, since we can't agree, we'll just have each partnership pick their own sector to go through and we'll pick a meeting point in sector 49, okay? Mine will take sector 43."

Luffy's head snapped up at the name of the sector that was the sector he last fought with Law and he hadn't been back there since. "Um"-

"Do you have objections, Luffy?" Law turned to him with sharp eyes.

The raven shook his head and stayed quiet like he always did at meeting like this. He wasn't a strategist so he didn't know anything about planning for a fight, he normally went in blind and everything turned out okay in the end.

He heard the silver haired man speak up as he tapped the other raven on the shoulder. "Me and Ace will take sector 23."

The two looked at each other for longer than any normal friends would. But, their eyes seemed to hold, protection and love.

"Sanji and I will take sector 32." Nami smiled knowing it was the safest sector in the area.

"What? No! There's no action in that area!" Sanji whined.

Nami winked. "Of course there is."

The blondes face lit up like a Christmas tree when he heard her statement and he almost fainted due to the shock and her boldness to say that out loud.

"Gross." Zoro mumbled under his breath and turned back to Kid. "You and me are going through sector 7."

"Oh getting brave are we?" Kid smirked at the swordsman.

Zoro smirked back at him. "I never said I was scared." But, turned to look at the rest of his team and knew they couldn't survive with just one partner helping them. "Robin, Franky can you take Usopp and Chopper through sector 15?"

Franky smiled. "You can count on us! But, what about that masked guy?"

"Don't worry about killer, he can make it their on his own." Kid smiled and his eyes averted to Killer who had remained silent the entire meeting.

"Okay, now that we have established that. Once we meet up, we'll make our way to the lair of the demon and when we get there, Kid, Zoro, Sanji, and I will go in and retrieve the target while the rest hold off the guards who are protecting the damn thing. We leave in three days."

"What exactly are we going through all this trouble for anyways?" Luffy asked, startling everyone.

Kid looked to Law and he shrugged. "There's a girl we need to get back."

After the meeting had finished, and most of the other team left the base. Luffy made his way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before he headed out for his task.

"Where are you going?" He heard a familiar voice ask him from the door, causing his blood to run cold.

"I have a small mission that I need to take care of." He replied simple, since ignoring him would only make the guy talk more.

"Oh? By yourself?"

"Yes. By myself, is that so hard to believe?" Luffy turned to see the person he knew would be there, but was hoping it could be someone else.

Law chuckled. "Well, no. Not after you beat my face in the ground the other week."

"You deserved it and you still do."

"That's understandable."

Luffy walked past him without another word, he didn't understand what was going on. Why was Law being so friendly to him after he beat the shit out of him last week? He shook his head, ignoring his thoughts and walked through the main hall where he past Usopp on the way out.

"I'll be back in two hours." Luffy called, still feeling Law walking behind him.

"Okay, I'll time you."

As he walked through the side door to the garage, since he wouldn't need the jeep, he saw the night sky light up with stars all over that almost made him forget what kind of world the earth has turned into.

He felt a presence behind him and almost turned around to shoot it but, knew it was Law and decided it was better just to keep ignoring him.

"Are you going to leave me alone?" Luffy impatiently waited for him to leave but, he didn't. So, he started walking down the mountain side without his flashlight, since his eyes had adapted to the darkness over the years.

"No. We need to talk."

"I can't promise not to beat the shit out of you again once we do."

He heard Law chuckle over his shoulder. "I'll take my chances."

Luffy didn't know what was going and he didn't care. He just knew he wanted to get as far away as possible from the boy behind him as fast as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy continued down the path to the bottom of the mountain with Law only a few paces behind him. They had been walking in silence ever since they left the base, neither of them daring to bring up old wounds.

As they walked, the small insects known as fireflies started lighting up the darkening sky along with the millions of stars covering the night. It would have been a beautiful scene, if not for the hateful atmosphere surrounding the two.

"Luffy, slow down!" Law called, when he began walking faster and faster with each step.

He didn't slow his pace. "Keep up." He shouted back, his steps slowly turning into a jog and once he heard the howl of the monster he was looking for, he took off; leaving Law alone in the middle of an unfamiliar dark forest.

"Well, shit." Law mumbled as he stopped trying to run after his ex. He always hated how fast Luffy could run, but he never would have guessed Luffy would be that desperate to get away from him that he would take off running.

After realizing he strayed off the path while running after Luffy, he couldn't help but feel like there was something watching him. Law shook the feeling from his head and continued wandering deeper and deeper into the mountain side forest, unable to find his way out.

The sun was now completely down, and all sense of light had vanished. The stars and moons natural light was the only thing keeping the forest from becoming pitch black with darkness. He sighed, thinking that he should have brought his sword for if he was to be attacked right now, he would be defenseless and unable to run away.

He continued down his path until his feet began to grow tired and it was approaching the darkest part of night. Law stopped walking to look around him, he was in middle of clearing but, he could hardly see a thing in front of him, it was hard enough to see his own hand in front of his face.

Law lowered himself down onto the cold ground and laid back to watch the stars. He felt his eyelids grow heavy from wandering around in the dark for so long, he decided he would take a a small nap…

"_Traffy! Traffy! Traffy!" _ A small voice started yelling behind Law.

_Before he had the chance to turn around, a very familiar body was hanging around his torso smiling and laughing against his back._

_Law smiled as the boy unwrapped his body from his. "What is it Luffy-ya?"_

"_I want to have lunch with you today." Luffy grinned his innocent smile up at his partner._

_Law's eyes widened, since the two were in different classes they never got to eat lunch together but, today was an athletic day which meant everyone ate lunch outside or left campus. "Okay, let's go to that one shop you love so much."_

_Luffy blushed red as Law grabbed his small hand in his and began walking down the street with a blushing boyfriend walking a couple paces behind him._

_The two lovers arrived at the small restraunt/bar where Luffy had made friends with the owner._

"_Makino! My usual please!" Luffy shouted as he began pulling Law to a booth near the window._

_Law laughed at his boyfriend's excitement. "Slow down, it won't just magically appear if you move fast enough." _

_Makino came over to their table to take Law's order since she already knew Luffy's order. "Well, this is a nice surprise! I haven't seen you two in a while." She stated with a genuine smile, happy to see her favorite customers._

"_Yeah, we finally were able to have lunch together again." Law meant for Makino, but he was looking at Luffy causing the other to blush and look away in embarrassment._

_After Makino left with Law's order with staring at Luffy while he went on and on about something that happened at school before he finally noticed and quickly all the blood rushed to his cheek. "Why are you staring at me?"_

_Law placed his chin atop his knuckles and smiled. "I was just thinking about how happy I am that we're together."_

_Luffy smiled shyly and looked away not knowing how to respond properly. "Idiot…"_

When Law was snapped from his dream he heard a growling noise from a small distance away. He had forgotten that he fell asleep in a field where he was open prey for the taking.

"Shit." He mumbled as he stumbled to get up, unable to see his own body beneath him. The growling stopped and everything was quiet. To quiet for Law liking, but before he could move another step a gust of wind picked up behind him that didn't really feel like wind.

It was hotter; moist even it felt like a dog was breathing against his skin burning it with every gust and he was right when he turn and saw a black hound staring him down with red blood dripping from its teeth.

The only thing that ran through Law's mind wasn't to run or to fight like it should have been it was where the hell is Luffy?!

There was no way virtual way for Law to fight back, he didn't have the upper body strength to fight a hell hound with his own two hands and his sword was left behind at the base his only chance to escape this mess was to run.

Law turned to run but, before he could make it five feet he was down on his back, saliva dripping onto his face. The hound was pinning him down, the claws were gripping his shoulders tearing through his sweaty skin causing the sweet crimson liquid to spill from his veins.

He held in his screams of agony, not wanting to please the hell hound more than the sight of his blood already was. _'Well, I guess I'm dead.' _Law thought as he closed his eyes waiting for the demon to end him. The scent drove the hound crazy, it was ready to devour Law but in an instant the dog was sent flying in the opposite direction, hitting a tree.

The crackle of bones breaking was enough to confirm that the hound was killed from the force but, exactly was strong enough to kill a hell hound with just a single push.

When Law's eyes creaked open the moon was now shining down on the empty field giving him a clear view of light and what he saw is what surprised him the most. It was Luffy.

He protected Law.

"I though you left." Law whispered up to the boy who only a few hours ago was ready to slice his head off with his own hands.

"I wouldn't leave." Luffy threw his hand out to offer Law help on getting up to which the older male declined, struggling to get up on his feet with injured arms he grabbed Luffy's t-shirt for support.

As the two walked back in tension filled silence Law couldn't help ask the question that had been itching to be answered. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you save me when just last week you almost killed me yourself?"

Luffy sighed. "Like I said, I wouldn't leave."

"That doesn't answer the question!" The statement came out much louder than Law intended, more aggressive.

The smaller boy stopped and faced Law with a blank expression that seemed to be filled with emotions. "I don't leave people behind, Law. It's a policy of mine, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless it looks, and no matter how much I hate them; I will never leave anyone behind and that includes you."

With that Luffy turned and walked away leaving a stunned Law in place, not knowing what to do or say to his exes' response so he just followed after him, in silence.

**(A/N: I'm so sorry this took a long time but, I'm back now so, I'll be updating often like I always do again. I missed you guys. x)**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Ace!" The small voice called to the older boy as was tackled to the ground. _

_Ace smiled at his little brother. "What is it Luffy?" _

_But, that was when he saw the grief stricken face his little brother was wearing. Luffy was only 4 years old and Ace wasn't much older; only by two years. They had been abandoned by their mother and father at an orphanage as babies. They grew up only knowing each other as family._

_Luffy's face was covered in snot and his eyes were bright red with the tears rolling down his face. "A mean man wants to take me away from you!"_

_Luffy was shocked when he felt his older brother's hand strike his face. "Don't cry, crying's for babies!"_

_With that the small boy wiped up all the tears and his insistent crying had ceased immediately. Luffy wiped the remaining snot from his face as Ace's expression changed from irritation to caring in just a few seconds. "Now, what is this about someone taking you away?"_

"_Mak- Makino told me that there was a ma- man that wan- wanted to ad-adopt me, so I told her that I will o- only g- go if you can too and she said he on- only wa- wanted m- me." Luffy sniffled trying not to upset his brother by crying again._

_Ace's eyes harden; he knew this day would come. He just hoped that it was later down the road, or maybe even they'd be lucky to be adopted together but, that only happened 9/10 times and Ace and Luffy weren't that lucky. _

"_Listen Luffy, this was bound to happen." Ace pulled Luffy the younger boy's forehead against his. "You'll always be my brother, right?"_

_The smaller boy relaxed against his older brother's forehead as the gesture always calmed him. "Yes but, I don't want to leave you." _

_When Ace pulled away, he watched as his little brother's eyes grew big with sadness. "I'll be fine, Smoker's here and besides think about it, you'll have a family of your own."_

_The small raven nodded with a small smile, he never understood why his brother hated crying and seeing others cry but, he really admired his brother's metal strength. "Yeah…"_

"Ace, calm down!" Smoker insisted as he watched his partner pace around their room at the Double-tap base.

"I can't! You know damn well that kid is my little brother!" Ace walked all around the room with a paranoid look, his skin becoming very heated that it began to burn.

Smoker sighed, not knowing how to bring his lover back from the paranoid state he was in. Before he noticed Ace had climbed into his lap and now had his face firmly pressed against Smoker's broad shoulders.

"I don't know what to do." The raven was on the verge of tears, but Smoker knew he'd never let the tears fall. For as long as the two had known each other, Smoker was positive he had never once seen the boy in his lap cry once. Not even when his brother was taken from him, but the silver haired man knew that Ace was the kind of person who dealt with pain internally and never complained about his problems ever since they were kids that's how it had always been.

The older male pulled the cigar he had from his mouth and threw in the trash bin across the room as he placed one of his arms around the raven; griping his bare back. "I'm just as shocked as you are; I mean I thought an idiot child like Luffy would have been raptured not damned like you and me."

Ace didn't seem to be paying attention to anything his lover was saying as he only snuggled his way into Smoker's neck. "He didn't even recognize me…" Ace's muffled voice was hot against the older male's neck and he knew it was the wrong time to be getting turned on but, he just couldn't help it.

There was silence between the two for a good 30 minutes as Smoker took in his surroundings, what time it was, and how much time he had left alone with his partner. The room they were staying in was an old military quarters with bunk beds and everything, they were also instructed by the girl with the black hair - Smoker remembered her name was a bird or something, he didn't really pay attention - for their team to stay there for the next three nights.

So, obviously he wasn't going to have very much alone time with his adorable partner.

He noted that he didn't have much time, but he didn't care. He grabbed Ace and picked him up bridal style as he threw him down on one of the bunks, bringing himself down on both sides to hover over the raven.

"What are you doing?!" Ace flustered as if he didn't already know, he was just confused as to why Smoker was doing this now.

Smoker's expression didn't change even has he felt himself harden as the look of Ace beneath him made his blood pump. "I can help you forget you're sadness for a bit."

The raven placed both hands against the older male's firm chest as if to abject, even though he himself was finding it hard not to flip to the two over so he could be on top. The thought alone cause Ace's face to flush a bright red. "I'm not sad!"

Smoker sighed, knowing his lover would never admit to feeling such a weak emotion. "Shut the fuck up."

Before the raven could respond the older male brought his lips to Ace's. At first the kiss was soft and gentle as the two took in each other's embrace before the raven couldn't hold back anymore and wrapped his legs around Smoker's waist and curled his fingers through his lover's silver hair.

The two pressed their bare bodies against one another as Smoker let out a moan as the kiss grew deeper. Smoker licked Ace's bottom lip asking for entrance which was quickly granted, the two fought for dominance for a long time both unwilling to give in before Smoker reached his hand and pulled back on Ace's long raven hair causing him to moan in the other's mouth and losing the battle like he always did.

Smoker felt the bulge in his pants grow hard with every touch to Ace's skin he made, and he gasped when a heated hand was moved to grip his groin above his boxers. He looked down to see the raven smirking at him. "Beat you to it."

The older male smirked back as he moved to pinch one of Ace's hardened nipples and laughed as the raven tried to keep his voice in. "Mmm~"

Ace's face flushed red at the reaction and gripped his lover's cock harder as slipped his hand under the waistband of Smoker's boxers and began stroking up and down his shaft.

Wanting to be closer, Smoker grabbed Ace by both shoulder and brought him up to press their bodies together, they began to kiss again more passionate than ever before like their lives depended on this one kiss.

The older male slipped his hand beneath the raven's waistband to grip his twitching member that was begging for attention. As Smoker moved his hand, Ace broke the kiss and moved to his neck and began furiously placing love bites all over his partner's muscular neck.

Just as everything was beginning to reach the climax the two heard a slight cough come from the direction the door to the room was.

The two froze as they turned their heads to see who had caught them and to their surprise it was the always cold hearted Trafalgar Law and the anger driven Monkey D. Luffy. Ace's little brother.

Law coughed into his hand and looked away awkwardly as Luffy stared unable to blink or close his mouth.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck, damn it!" Ace repeated every swear as he re dressed himself as fast as he could and pulled Smoker out of the room; walking past the two teens without explaining the scene they just saw, though they both already knew.

The door slammed shut behind them and Luffy spoke out his thoughts without the intention of a response. "What the fuck was that?"

Law coughed again, not knowing what else to do. "That was uh- Smoker and Ace. I forgot they were together."

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed together as those names sounded familiar but, he couldn't remember where he had heard them before. There was just something about their names that felt like he used them before, but he couldn't recall anyone in his life by the name Ace or Smoker.

He shrugged, as he saw Law walk over to a bunk just across the one where those two were about to commit a sin, not like it really mattered anymore though. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

When Law turned he noticed Luffy was gravitating toward the door and let out a small laugh. "You can come closer; I'm not going to hurt you."

"No, but I might hurt you." Luffy stated nonchantly as he made his way over to sit across from Law on a different bunk.

Law sighed, knowing he was probably right. "I wanted to talk about two years ago."

The raven's body tensed, just the mentioning what happened two years ago was enough to make him cringe with anger and sadness. Luffy hoped that this time he was actually going to get a reason as to why Law left him but, he wasn't sure if he still wanted one.

"What about it?" Luffy asked, trying to keep his calm when all he wanted was to punch Law right in his face, again.

"If we're going to work together, you can't want to kill me all the time so I decided I'd finally give you an answer to all your question; that is if you still have any?" Law watched as Luffy's eyes slightly widen at this opportunity and he was sure, he was going to get hundreds of questions but to surprise, he only got one.

Luffy stayed quiet for a long time before he finally spoke to the older male again. "Why'd you leave?"

Law couldn't help but look away, regretting his request but, knew if he didn't answer; his bed would be smashed to pieces. "I left because you were holding me back."

Out of the corner of his eyes he could Luffy's knuckles straining white as he stood up and a loud noise erupted once his fist connected with the wall. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GIVE ME THAT SHIT!"

Law stayed silent as he watched Luffy struggle to fight the fits of tears rolling down his cheek. "I didn't wait two years for that half assed answer!" His voice was loud, much louder than he intended it to be, but he didn't care anymore; he wanted an answer, a real answer.

He looked at Law and knew that he wasn't going to open just because he was throwing an anger fit, that didn't work with him. He laughed sarcastically. "You know what? No, fuck you. I don't have to sit here and beg for something that's been long dead."

Law leaned forward as he watch Luffy walk over to the door. "What do you mean?"

Luffy turned and stared daggers at Law before he quickly walked back over to him and got right in his face, he was so close that their lips were only inches apart. "I mean us. I no longer possess any type of good feelings for you and I really want to punch you right now but, if I do I won't be able to stop."

"Do it." Law smirked, knowing Luffy wouldn't go through with his threat. If he was going to punch him, he would have done it already.

"Don't think I won't."

The two watched each other for a moment neither letting up on their words. Luffy pulled away not wanting to be anywhere near his ex but as he walked away; he couldn't help but feel just the little bit bad that Law didn't run after him.

That feeling was quickly replaced with so much anger Luffy could feel himself about to snap. Luffy took off running to the gym area where Franky had installed punching bags just for him.

As he took his first swing, the only thing on his mind was Law.

**(A/N: I'm terrible with smut scenes, but I'm going to try for you guys. This chapter was basically to give you more of Luffy's back story and how Ace and Smoker will play into the story also, the progression of Luffy and Law's relationship to fall in love again will start from this point forward. Enjoy. x) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Time: 7:00am**

Luffy's entire was drenched in so much sweat he had to throw his shirt off in middle of his anger fit. He had been punching multiple different punching bags for the past few hours; no one had dared to interrupt him due to the intense look that clouded his face.

It was closing in on the morning but, at this point he wasn't even angry anymore, he was just tired. He didn't know what he was tired of, maybe it was just physically or maybe he was tired emotionally. All Luffy wanted was answers but, he obviously wasn't going to get them easily; he hated that Law still pissed him off and couldn't rap his head around why he still let that asshole affect him the way he did.

He was completely out of it only thinking to keep moving for a long time now until he heard the cling of weights next to him. He slowed his punches and gripped that bag that was almost complete destroyed by the force of Luffy's punches.

When he finally was able to calm down enough to talk, his breathing was heavy and shallow as he looked over in the direction where he heard the noise only to find Zoro staring at him while lifting two extremely heavy looking dumbbells.

"Good morning, sunshine." Zoro smiled sarcastically.

"Shut up." Luffy huffed as he returned to his punching the already beat up bag.

Zoro took on a more concerned face as he watched Luffy resume his all night work out session. "How long have you been at it?"

Right fist. _Boom._ Left fist. _Boom._ Right, "I"- Left, "don't know." _Boom._

"Are you okay?"

"Yes." _Boom._

Zoro sighed as he walked over to Luffy and grabbed his fist in mid punch. "Don't give me that shit, you're not okay. You haven't been since you beat the crap out that guy; you really think I didn't notice?"

Luffy stared at the ground, he couldn't lie to Zoro. The guy was his closest thing to a brother he had.

The raven turned to look at his green haired friend. "I just… don't like that guy, that's all."

Zoro stared at his friend for a while knowing that talking about it would most likely make Luffy angry again. He looked the raven up and down at his dirt and sweat covered body, he choked back a cough and pulled Luffy to him.

He knew everything about all his teammates and Luffy was the kind that couldn't be comforted with words, he needed actions. Judging by the circumstances, and the position he was in right now Zoro knew that all his friend needed was to be acknowledged that he was in pain.

Luffy's eyes widened as his back pressed against Zoro's chest and two tanned arms were wrapped around his shoulders, not chokingly but as if he was hugging the younger boy. The raven sighed as the familiar comfort of Zoro's arms spread through his body and happiness began to fill him again, just like he always did when Zoro was around.

Zoro couldn't exactly see his friend's face but, he could tell that he had calmed down. But, what he didn't guess was for Luffy to swiftly slip behind him and jump on his back without any warning.

"Damn it, don't do that idiot!" Zoro irritated at the fast movement responded as he felt the other's small arms wrap around his neck and thin legs slip around his waist.

Luffy let out a small laugh against the back of his friend's neck. "I'm not sorry; now take me to the dining area."

"Take yourself there!" Zoro shouted, as he struggled to try and get Luffy off his back which only caused both to laugh and yell out of enjoyment.

In the middle of their little fight, out of the corner of his eyes Luffy could have sworn he saw someone walk by but, no one was there when strained his head to look. This action caused Zoro to win and throw the smaller boy off his back and onto the hard floor.

"Ow! Okay, now I'm really hurt." Luffy pouted as Zoro turned to give him a smug look.

"Serves you right."

"Please~" Luffy begged, he wasn't lying; his back really did hurt now but, it's not like couldn't walk or anything, he just didn't waste any more energy walking to the kitchen.

Zoro let out a deep breath, knowing he could never say no to the small boy on the ground beneath him. "Fine, get on."

The older bent down enough for the raven to hop on his back and wrap his legs around his torso. Once Luffy was up on Zoro's back again, he instantly felt tired as he laid his head against the nape of his friend's neck, his breathing growing shallow as he felt himself fall asleep.

Zoro walked into the kitchen area where everyone was already sitting at the table, eating breakfast though; there was a slight deathly atmosphere all around the room. Kid and Smoker were glaring at Sanji while the other two Zoro recognized as Ace, the guy he met yesterday that looked strangely close to Luffy, close enough to be blood relatives but, if that was the case Luffy would have mentioned it at the least. And the other guy was Law, the one person he really just wanted to knock him off his high horse, Zoro looked at Law someone who thought he was smarter and better than everyone and that everyone in this room was inferior to him; Zoro swore that one day he would teach the guy a lesson.

It also, didn't help his case that Luffy hated him so much.

Before he knew what was going on Luffy snapped up from his sleep and jumped off his back to get to the table.

Zoro let out an annoyed sigh. "Well I see you can walk again."

In middle of scarfing down all the food he could get his hands on and somewhere in between Sanji and Usopp yelling at him for hogging all the food, he looked up and gave Zoro a genuine smile. "Yup!"

The older male smiled, happy to see that the anger that kept Luffy up all night had quickly faded back into happiness or at least whatever he had left of it.

**Time: 1:00pm**

After lunch everyone had gone to do their own thing just like at breakfast. Kid and Zoro went off to talk about something important; while Ace left with Robin to hear about some kind of book and Smoker left with Nami and Sanji to look for more food in the area but, what really caught Luffy off guard was that Law went off alone. He didn't even try to bother him today like he did last night nor did he look at him once during breakfast; he was actually much quieter than he usually was.

He didn't know why he cared, it was just something felt off about Law and he really wanted to know what was wrong with him. But, instead of following after him he heard Chopper and Usopp mention something about target practice.

That was something Luffy always loved doing, he enjoyed watching Usopp practice, it was fascinating to him. Then again, almost everything was cool to him; he only wished he could fire a gun like his friend.

"Come on Luffy, let's go out back." Usopp called as he grabbed a couple of different guns off the weapons rack and handed them to the reindeer who had a hard time balancing the gun in his hoof.

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned but, before he left he took one look back as to where Law was going and saw the other's head quickly turn as if he wasn't watching him.

As Usopp was cleaning out his guns he decided that now was going to be a good as time as any to ask his friend what his deal was. "So, I've been meaning to ask something."

Luffy grabbed one of the clean guns and began placing the bullets in. "Anything."

"What's your deal with that Law guy anyway? I know you have a past and everything, it's just…did you guys always hate each other?" Usopp stated without realizing that Luffy had stopped doing what he was supposed to be doing.

Luffy didn't speak for a moment before he chuckled. "No, we used to be really close actually."

"So, why do you hate him now? I mean, shouldn't you be happy that someone you knew personally before all this demon crap started is still with you?" Usopp didn't want to pry, but he just couldn't help but feel a little hurt at the way his friend had been acting lately.

The raven squeezed his shorts on reflex at Usopp's words. "I am… I mean I was, we even travelled together for a while but, I guess you could say we had a falling out."

Usopp sighed as he watched his friend place his head down. "It's been what? Two years since then, you're still that angry at each other?"

"It was a rather… personal falling out." Luffy held back his memories as he picked up the gun he had stopped filling and began doing his job again.

Usopp watched his friend in silence for a while wishing he knew more about the situation before responding with a deep breath. "Whatever you say Luffy…"

**~DT Sleeping Quarters; 2:45pm~**

"So, you want to know how someone would lose their memories." Robin questioned as the young raven sat laid on her as she pulled a book out from beneath the bunk.

"No just any type of memory loss, like only forgetting stuff from your childhood."

Robin hummed to herself as she skimmed quickly through each page of her book. "Couldn't you just ask your doctor?" She mumbled as she kept reading.

"I did last night but, he didn't really answer me." Ace sighed and buried his face in the pillow. Al he wanted was to find an answer as to why his little brother had forgotten about him, after he promised not to.

Robin slammed the book shut after what felt like forever and looked at the raven with curious eyes. "Why exactly do want to know about memory loss?"

As he heard the book close, Ace shot up accidently hitting his head against the top bunk. "Ouch shit, I just need to figure something out is all."

The two locked eyes, neither of their eyes wavering from the accusing contact, she guessed that he wasn't going to spill why he needed this information but, he didn't look like the type to lie or do something bad. "Well, I guess I can tell you. Its selective amnesia, its side effect to head injuries, it's extremely rare and is only caused when certain parts of the head are traumatized. That's all I got."

"Physically or mentally traumatized?" Ace questioned, he couldn't believe that Luffy would forget him by getting hit on the head; there was just no way that was why he didn't remember him.

Robin let out a deep breath, also very curious now as to how selective amnesia works. "Well, I guess mostly physical but, I believe if someone was traumatized enough, then their brain could go into to panic mood and shut out all the bad memories or if a person's brain is messed up enough, they could always just choose not to remember something, they don't want to remember."

The raven began walking out of the room with all the thoughts swimming through his mind. Maybe Luffy was physically injured at some point in his life? Or maybe something mentally traumatized him into forgetting Ace? But, exactly what could do that to his little brother?

All he knew for certain was that he was going to bring his brother's memories back no matter the cost.

**~Captain's Office; 3:00pm~**

"You need to tell me exactly what I'm risking mine, and my all my friend's lives for." Zoro's face was hard, much more serious than when he was with his friends.

Kid sighed and looked out the window at to see Usopp, Luffy and Chopper messing around out in the back fields behind this building; he believe they were playing some sort of game.

"It's personal."

Zoro snorted at the response from the red head. "Yeah, I figured. But, it became personal for me the moment you asked for my help."

Ignoring the question again, Kid looked back to him and smirked. "You really care for your team, don't you?"

Zoro didn't answer for a moment, as he was watching the red head's movements while he was walking around the office, in which none of the things belonged to Zoro all the stuff that was in here were all the Captain's things before the team walked in on him torn apart at his desk. "Yes, I do, they're the only people I have left."

Kid smirked and let out a small chuckle. "I feel the same about the girl were going to save, well I care for her more than I do myself if I'm being honest."

The moment Zoro heard those words, they sounded so genuine, so real like he was really dying without the girl he was after; he couldn't help but feel a bit bad for the cruel red head. "What's her name?"

"Bonney, she's going to kick my ass once we get her back, I just know it." He laughed, remembering how much she hated that. "She fucking hates it when I would protect her, or save her from a bad situation. I know she can fend for herself, it's just I can't stand the thought of her getting hurt, you know?"

Zoro watched as the cold, and cruel Kid's eyes fill with water but, none of them fell from his eyelids. He blinked them away just as fast as they had come, which made Zoro wonder just how long it had been since the red head had cried or in fact shown emotion if this girl had been kidnapped weeks ago.

"I do know actually." Zoro gave him a small smile as he turned to watch Luffy out the window. "Not romantically at least, I just love Luffy the way one loves another whom one simply cannot do without."

As the words fell from his lips, he instantly realized he was speaking his true feelings about Luffy to a guy that at any other time would take it and throw it in his face all the time but, instead Kid just smiled noting that they both were acting out of charter and he was a little bit okay with that.

"Are we really having a heart to heart?" Kid questioned sadly, as he let out a small laugh at Zoro's confession.

"I think so."

There was a comfortable silence for a long time as neither of the two men said a word to the other. They sat together just grateful that for once they were able to show emotions other than anger and annoyance.

Zoro spoke up first. "You're not that bad a guy, you know that right?"

The red head smiled and firmly patted the other on the shoulder. "Neither are you."

**~Library; 6pm~**

Law sat at the table where he had been reading all day for no real reason. He was reading something called to _'The Great Gatsby' _he had to admit, when he was a first year and told to read this story; he refused and said he didn't have time for such a thing but, now he was starting to regret ever turning it down. He was completely drowned in the story when he felt a sudden touch to his shoulder.

He pulled his chair back to touch all four legs to ground so he wouldn't fall over when he turned to see who was standing behind him.

Regretting he ever turned around, Law opened the book back up and began to read again.

Luffy's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Did you just ignore me?"

The raven didn't receive a response, just a loud page turn to let him know that the other was reading and completely ignoring him.

"What? Are you mad I didn't punch you last night, you masochist." Luffy said mockingly hoping to get a reaction but, he still got nothing.

Luffy stomped his foot in frustration. "Okay, what the hell. You're not supposed to be mad at me."

Law slammed his book on the table and stood up; a look of pure anger covered his face. "And why the hell not?!"

"Because that's not how it works!" Luffy shouted back, not really sure why he said it though.

Not letting up the older yelled back even louder. "Why are you mad that I'm pissed at you?!"

Luffy took a step back out of shock. He was right; why was he mad? Why did he care if Law was upset for that matter? There is no reason for him to care, but something inside him told him that he did and he didn't like it.

"There's nothing for you to be angry about!" He shouted back, not wanting to lose this fight since he had been winning their past few encounters already.

Law snorted as he started towards the door. "Shut the fuck up, you don't even know what you did wrong!"

The raven followed after him just like he always did. "Then explain then huh! What exactly did I do to you? Oh wait, besides not beating the shit of you last night like you wanted me too, are you mad because I didn't do what you wanted for a change?!"

Law looked stunned for a minute as he looked at Luffy with a look that read are-you a fucking-idiot. "What? No, Damn it. Just leave me alone!"

"Aw are you running away from your problems again?"

Law turned, stunned at the raven's statement; that wasn't anything like Luffy, he shouted, "Fuck you!" He tuned to leave the room but, before he left he heard Luffy scream to him.

"You already did!"

Back at the RP sleeping quarters, Law collapsed on his bed. He couldn't believe he actually yelled at Luffy, he never did that at least not the way he did just now.

He took in a deep breath and held his hand above his face to stare at the tattoo. He spelled out death to himself since no one else was in the room.

Law closed his eyes as he thought to himself.

'_There's no way I'd ever tell him I was jealous…' _

**(A/N: This is a lot longer chapter than I usually write, and the next two chapters are going to structured this way, with the time skips and probably just as long also all there is two more days left until Luffy and Law leave the base together. What do you think will happen?) **


	7. Chapter 7

**~Law's Bed, 10:00pm~**

Law laid in bed, unable to fall asleep and unable to think of anything other than Luffy. His mind was filled with memories of what he saw this morning while walking to the kitchen area.

_As Law made his way down the hallway, upset by how he acted to Luffy last night; he had resolved this morning that he would apologize and finally answer him since the younger deserved to know why he was abandoned. But, as he made his way down the hallway he heard a very familiar harmony like laugh float through the hall leading him to be curious as to what was going on. Law hurried down the path but, when he reached the location the laughter was coming from he couldn't help but, feel a stab in the gut. As he saw Luffy clinging to Zoro's back, both laughing like idiots; play fighting and yelling at each other._

_Law couldn't help but, feel overwhelmed with memories Luffy doing that exact same thing to him when they were together and how easy it was for the other to flirt with Zoro like it was nothing. _

_Though he knew Luffy was dense and couldn't really tell people's emotions; he could see the look of love Zoro gave him and Law couldn't help but, feel resentment towards the green haired man as he could make Luffy smile like he used too which was something Law found himself in capable of doing. Anger slowly took hold of him, not wanting to watch the two any longer he carefully made his way past the open area without a sound._

He sighed, not really knowing why he got anger the way he did. Law wanted to tell Luffy the truth but, it was too hard for him to admit it even to himself. Law couldn't bring himself to face up to the truth he learned in his time away from Luffy, for the fear of making things worse for the human race or at least what was left of it.

Law couldn't avoid the looks Luffy sent his way, he could only imagine all the different ways Luffy had imagined on how to kill Law. But, no matter how he looked at the situation; it wasn't about him; he was doing this to help Kid get one person that could make him truly smile back. Law needed to man up and tackle this problem somehow and fix it before they leave base.

He sat up from his bed finally noticing that none of his team had come back to the room in the time he had sat sulking in the room. Law walked out the door, not intending to do anything but, just walk around until he could figure out how to approach someone that wanted to rip his head off with his bare hands without angering him, because obviously what he had been doing was clearly not working. Though he had to admit most of the blame was on his part, he liked to push Luffy's nerves, it was a new personality for boy he had never seen before and he was still deciding if he liked this new Luffy.

He paused when noticed a pair of long slender legs hanging over the couch in the living area. Wondering who it could be, Law took the option of walking over to look to find that girl with long orange hair he had met but not really talked to yet. All he knew about her was that she loved money but, she loved her friends more especially a certain blonde.

"Oh hey." She smiled up as she paced the map she had drawn up of the area over her bare stomach. He had noticed that she normal walked around with just a bikini top on and he couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose of if she just chose too, though he couldn't blame her it's not like there were humans around to judge her and the ones that were didn't seem to care.

"Hey." He shrugged, not to her but to himself. He had been walking around for a good 45 minutes and he didn't really feel like being alone with his thoughts again plus, this girl didn't really seem like bad company.

"What are you doing?" He questioned when a beat of silence fell over the too.

"Planning the fast route for me and Sanji to take." Nami moved the map back to her stomach to look at Law. He hadn't spoken to her once the entire he had been here but, now he was sitting next her asking her irrelevant questions like he gave a damn. She eyed him with suspicious eyes knowing that he was the one responsible for Luffy's loss of control the past few days and she was curious.

"So, you and Luffy know each other well huh?" She questioned, sitting up to lean against the couch, flipping her hair to fall over the back of the couch.

"I guess, you could say that." Law mumbled. Great, yet another person wanting to know about him and Luffy when he honestly had no idea how to answer.

Nami watched him, his face unmoving non-relieving but, the look in his eyes said he was in pain. "You know him enough for him to hate you." She retorted, she knew every member of the team was dying to know their connection, her included. It had been a while since there was something as interesting as this new development and she planned to take full advantage of their relationship, whatever it may be.

"He has a right to hate me, I abandoned him." Law's teeth clenched, he didn't know why he was saying these things to this girl he had never met before. But, there was just something eating inside him; he needed to let it out and for some reason his body wouldn't let him say these things to Luffy though that's who these words were intended for.

He had to admit, it was his fault all this was happening right now in the first place. If he had only stayed when Luffy told him to stay, he probably wouldn't be here right now on the edge of tears. Law was so blinded by getting to heaven that he was willing to do anything, to get there which is what he intended to do once he left Luffy but, one thing after another happened and he ended up in debt to Kid. He placed a hand near his neck and squeezed on the familiar chain hanging from his neck.

Nami couldn't help but, feel bad for the boy in front of her, she sighed not used to comforting people but, knew she had to try if this guy was going to open up to her of all people, he obviously had been holding in too much to take anymore. "Why'd you leave him?"

"Because I was fucking idiot, I was blind. I walked away the one thing that was still constant in my life and I let him slip away." Law blinked away his tear with ease, not allowing a single drop to stain his face. If he was going to do this he wasn't about to cry.

A small smile cracked Nami's face. "Were you two… you know?"

"Yes."

Now, she was getting somewhere. She knew what it was like to lose your life line whether they are a lover, friend or family; dead or alive. Nami had experienced it and she knew how Law feeling, she knew that feeling all too well. "Let me guess, you feel like the life is being squeezed out of you every waking moment, like the gods hate you, that the sun had disappeared only to be replaced with clouds. Am I in the ball park?" She smirked at him letting him know; she understood but, was still trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah… close enough." Law smiled a little in response.

"Well, from what I can see; you both love each other too much for your own good. Because all this anger the two of you hold inside of you, can just as easily be morphed into love and as of now you're either going to have angry sex session or kill each other. I don't know about but, I'd go for the latter." She laughed before patting Law on the back, standing up from the couch in the process letting her hand drop in front of his face.

Law hesitantly took her hand and stood up beside her. "You're joking right?"

"Nope, not at all." Nami smiled before dropping to a more serious gaze and spinning him to hold both shoulders. "But, you listen to me, from what you've told me and how your voice sounded; you have defiantly paid for what you did. There's no reason to keep punishing yourself, sure Luffy's angry and says he hates you but, it's obvious that he still cares enough about you to get angry over something that doesn't matter anymore."

"But, I left him." Law countered, knowing she was making her point loud and clear.

"You're here aren't you?" She questioned which lead to Law opening his mouth to respond but, he had nothing to go against that.

Before he turned to leave, he couldn't help a question that came to mind. "How'd you know?"

"I lost my sister and mother to the rapture, it wasn't really a surprise that I didn't. I mean I am a thief and that's against the Ten Commandments or something like that." She shrugged, not really caring what people knew about her. She was one of the only team members that had been open enough to share her reason for being here.

It's very strange though once the rapture happened; she had automatically known she wasn't going to be going. It was like seeing those people float to heaven made you think of all the bad things you had done in your life and search for the one that was bad enough to leave you here. She guessed that's how it was with the others too.

Nami watched Law walk away and she couldn't help but, wonder what he had done. Her mind came to the easiest conclusion; that he was gay. Or maybe that wasn't it, maybe it was something worse.

**Time: 10:23pm **

Luffy walked along the hallway, attempting to walk to the gym area but, couldn't bring his body in the direction anywhere near it. It was like it was telling him, that he needed to do something important; he wasn't sure what.

After the blow up with Law, he didn't really know what he wanted to do. He tried to lie in bed and when that didn't work he went to hang out with Chopper and Usopp, then he got bored for once and had been walking around since. He wasn't really sure what he was expecting to happen from just walking, but he felt a calm wave wash over him the longer he kept at it. Luffy was positive he had walked the entire building around at least 4 or 5 times but, he wasn't exactly keeping track.

When he felt his stomach let out an aggravated growl, he decided on his next destination. But, once he reached the kitchen he realized he had already missed dinner; which was something he had never done ever since the day he was born. Not really knowing what to do, the raven searched through the cabinets but, was startled when he heard a low voice speak from the doorway.

"You hungry?"

Luffy turned to see who the voice was from, because it wasn't one he recognized. And when he turned he was a little bit surprised that it was that Ace guy he saw the other night. Remembering the images Luffy blushed and stuttered to answer the older raven. "I-I, yeah."

"Figures you skipped dinner." Ace walked forward, turning the lights on in the kitchen that Luffy had clearly been to hungry to notice were off. "Here."

It was a plastic bag full of animal crackers, "where'd you get these?" Luffy questioned, he hadn't seen those in quite a while and was absolutely positive he'd never would again since Sanji insisted on eating healthy food so none of them got sick or out of shape.

"We have some at our base. I brought some because there my favorite." Ace laughed as Luffy stared incredulous at the bag in his hand, before snatching it from him and stuffing his face full of crackers.

"Thanks." Luffy swallowed, now craving water. He walked over to the sink that held the water bottles underneath; when he opened the cupboard he let out a sharp breath of happiness that Sanji went out to get more water yesterday.

Ace watched the other raven with probing eyes, he couldn't believe that Luffy was standing right in front of him and yet he still got no reaction out of the other. "So, about the other day,"- Ace started before he was cut off.

"It's alright, you didn't scar me for life or anything, it's not like I'm a virgin." Luffy muffled through his gulps of water, before closing the cupboard door and walking over to the table to sit down.

The older raven half coughed, half snorted at Luffy's comment. "Oh, really? You had a girlfriend before; you don't look the type to get a lot of girls."

Luffy's eyes furrowed together, he didn't know if he should be offended or not before he laughed at Ace's statement. "Well, I haven't had a girlfriend because I like guys."

Ace's eyes widened in surprise. He never expected his kid brother to grow up to be like him but, somehow the kid was becoming more like him by the minute. "I'm guessing you're bottom then." He teased as he prayed that he wasn't right.

"Yeah, well I guess. I've only ever had one boyfriend…" Luffy's eyes wandered away from Ace's gaze.

The raven watched as his brother's eyes turned from amusement to sadness and wondered if this boyfriend of his was raptured or maybe killed already? He didn't want to pry but, he owed it to himself and Luffy to get to know him even if the other had no idea they were blood. "Did he get raptured or?" Ace hesitantly asked, trying not to push the other.

Luffy swallowed before looking up to face him, his eyes full of unreadable emotions. "I don't really like talking about it."

Ace frowned. "Haven't you ever heard, of sharing with strangers is easier than people close to you because I can only judge you on who you are now and as of now I really have no room to judge since we're both on this damn planet."

The genuine care that coated Ace's words might have been what Luffy needed, it was like those words were something he had heard before though he was positive he never had. It was just something about his voice that felt like comfort, reassurance almost like how a family member would talk to another.

"To answer your first question, no. He didn't get raptured, he's still here and if I'm being honest he's very close to me right now." Luffy stammered, trying leave Ace's gaze but finding it nearly impossible to look away from his beautiful black eyes.

"So, then why aren't you still with him?" Ace questioned, trying to keep the emotions from his face. He was a stranger to Luffy and if he got mad about what he was going to tell him, it would scare the shit out of the kid.

Luffy didn't answer for a while, questioning himself. Was he really going to open up to a stranger? A stranger that just so happened to be the very first conversation they were having? Then he felt, his heart twist in his chest there was something inside him telling him it was okay to trust Ace, that he wouldn't hurt him. Though Luffy had no idea what he was so afraid of, he never opened up to anyone and hear he was about spill everything he had been holding in since his meeting with Law.

"He abandoned me, left me when I begged and begged him to stay and his reason was what really killed me, he told me I was dead weight the way I was then. I even searched for him for a while like a lost puppy but, after a few months I gave up on him and was brought here. I made a vow then that I would change everything about myself, I would no longer be the brat who couldn't fend for himself and that's exactly what happened but, along the way I picked up this anger, so much anger that I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't take it out on something."

He paused, to breathe and let Ace adjust to the information.

Ace stared at Luffy; he could feel his fist growing white from clenching so tight. He really wanted to punch this guy, who the hell just abandons a small guy to defend himself? All Ace wanted to do right now was hold Luffy from the look on his face, it looked like he needed it but, he knew he couldn't.

"And I finally meet him again and he still can't give me a straight answer which only makes me angrier. And I'm not entirely sure why I want an answer; I gave up a long time ago, so why am I still trying? Why do I feel like I still care? I have so many things bigger to focus on hell, it's the end of the world and I'm worried about why I was broken up with, how pathetic is that?" Luffy let out a forced laugh as he finally looked away from Ace, not really sure how'd he react to this information nor did he know if he cared.

"Wow." Ace breathed after a moment of silence, "you sounded like you'd been holding that back."

"Yeah…" Luffy sighed, getting up to walk away. He believed that was the end of the conversation, he didn't want to sit there any longer he had already felt naked after saying those things to complete stranger.

Ace stayed glued to his seat, not wanting to follow but, knew he needed to say something to make Luffy feel like he wasn't alone. "But, you're not alone." Ace called, without turning around causing the other to whip his head back, making a small hum to let the other know he was listening.

Without turning, Ace spoke the only thing that his little brother's situation came down too. As much as he hated to admit it, whatever the guy had over Luffy was something special. "You love that guy too much for your own good. But, you're not pathetic for wanting something for yourself, even if the world has gone to shit. Everyone's allowed to want something."

Ace knew that last part all too well and what he wanted was about to walk right out the kitchen door, still not remembering a damn thing about him.

**~The Next Morning; 8:00am~ **

Luffy and Law both sat silent at the table, both holding a stare but, not daring to break it. After breakfast, Luffy walked as fast he could and tried to find something to do before he felt a grab at his arm.

"We really need to talk." The look in Law's eyes was completely serious; there was no hint of amusement in them. He was doing this now, if they were ever going to get over this, whatever this was, and complete this mission successfully.

He took a deep breath, don't get angry; he told himself but, was clearly not working. "Ok."

Law pulled the raven by his wrist with a tight grip, not daring to loosen it no matter how much protest Luffy offered him. He pulled open the garage door and pulled Luffy to a side of the building where no one would see them.

"Alright, I want to complete this mission as fast and efficient as possible and I can't do that without you. We need to get over the past right here and now, if we hope to pull this job off." Law explained while letting go of his wrist almost upset by the loss of contact.

"Why do you want to complete this mission so bad, I don't even know what it is yet?" Luffy let the question out, he couldn't believe that was the first thing he wanted to say.

Law sighed, "We're going to rescue a teammate of ours. She's of great importance to Kid, and he means a lot to me as well so I'm going to get her back even if I die."

Luffy couldn't help the jealousy forming in his throat and fists. "Why do you care so much about that jackass, he murders people; humans! And so do you!" there was no anger in his voice; it was coated with a challenge; like he was trying to get Law to prove something to him.

"I don't murder people, I kill demons that just so happen to be inside human bodies, and Kid saved my life so I'm in his debt." Law stated with a serious expression for the first time, every time he had spoken to Luffy before had mostly been for amusement until he realized what he was doing and how he really felt.

"Hm." Luffy hummed. "Well, get to talking, I don't have anything to say to you."

Law rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I left you, I really am. But, I can't change the past and I'm here now; I won't leave you this time." He wasn't sure what he meant by those words, he tried to convince himself it was only for this mission but, he knew deep down that he wanted to stay with Luffy; he never wanted to leave the boy in front of him again.

But, there was no way he'd say that.

His pride was weighing out his pain.

Luffy's eyes widened at his words as he searched the other's face for any hint of a hidden meaning, or just if it was a plain out lie but, he found none as he looked into stormy grey eyes. "I don't forgive you."

Law didn't waver, he knew that was coming, any minute now it would become a screaming match like it always it did now a days.

"But, that doesn't mean I won't work with you." Luffy stared at Law with ever intention to surprise him, he didn't get angry. He remembered what Ace had said and he had thought about it, and had resolved that he obviously still loved Law way more than he deserved but, he wasn't going to fight for someone who clearly didn't want to be fought for.

If it wasn't worth dying for, then it wasn't worth fighting for.


	8. Chapter 8

**Time skip - 4 hours later **

"Would you slow down?" Law sneered at the raven walking at least ten steps ahead of, looking like he was ready to break into a run any minute.

Luffy gave a harsh laugh in response. "How about you speed up?"

Law grumbled to himself and gave up on the issue. They walked like this for what felt like forever through the never ending desert area at times it felt like they were lost or going the wrong way but, Law insisted that he knew what he was doing.

"I really don't like that I have to put my faith in you," Luffy spoke matter-of-factly; not really caring what he said at this point. He was tired, hungry and just wanted to be as far away from Law as possible but obviously that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Yeah, yeah," Law waved him off, shrugging his shoulders. "You hate me; you wish I were dead, blah blah. Let's just get the closest town without me suffering from an injury, alright?" He was not going to put up with the ravens treatment forever he knew that it was only matter of time before he snapped back at him.

Luffy glared at the desert in frustration. "No promises," he mumbled only loud enough for himself to hear.

The two continued in silence as always, Luffy remaining just a few steps ahead, no matter how tired he got; he continued his fast pace.

The air was so tense Law felt like it was the silence that was making it hard to breathe not the dusty air that was constantly being blown into his face.

But, before long they heard a determined scream coming from somewhere in the deserted area, "What was that?" Luffy was quick to react using his adapted ears to quickly identify where the loud scream had come from.

"I don't know, maybe someone ran into a demon?" He offered up without thinking about it too much but, when he started to pay attention again he realized his companion had already taken off. "So reckless," he sighed.

Luffy ran quickly towards the voice when another scream came from the same direction, exactly like the last one. When he approached the scene, he could make out two figures and one large figure; odd are the two small figures were humans fighting a demon that looked twice the normal size.

In one quick movement, one figure moved to hit the creature while the other jumped up onto their back gaining a ridiculously high jump; the one in the air pulled out a long pipe looking object and when they came down, they came down hard with such force the demons body crashed beneath it allowing the other figure to move swiftly in for the kill with what looked like just their bare hand. As the wind picked up, Luffy's vison blurred as he vaguely saw the two figures high five.

"Wow," Law breathed near the raven's ear causing him to stumble forward face first into the dirty sand.

"Damn it, don't do that!" Luffy exclaimed a bright pink blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Law, on the other hand was having a riot at Luffy's reaction. He couldn't stop himself from laughing so loud it was nearly impossible that anyone within a 5 mile radius wouldn't hear it. "That was great," he stated carelessly wiping the tears from his eyes still trying to subdue his laughter.

The raven couldn't help but, feel embarrassed that he allowed his guard down as much as he did and the fact that Law was still laughing his ass off. "It's not funny," Luffy tried to demand but, instead it came more like he was trying to convince himself it wasn't funny.

Law had finally calmed down and recollected his usual stoic atmosphere. "No, that was funny. I haven't seen anything that funny in a while."

Luffy just blushed sheepishly, "just drop it okay?"

"Whatever you say…" Law paused for a brief second. "Klutz."

The raven covered his burning red face with his hands. "UGH!"

They continued back on their path towards the nearest city, both unable to stop thinking about the impressive duo they witnessed in the desert.

As the two approached the run down city, well run down wasn't how you should describe it; more destroyed?

Luffy couldn't help the shivers that ran down his spin; this was the last place he was in with Law before they went their separate ways. This was the last place he ever wanted to be again especially not with Law.

They walked through the practically abandoned town together in silence, neither really wanting to talk much anymore. Not like they did much of that in the first place.

That was when they heard a rustle behind them. Law paused turning around to face whatever it was following them, it had been following them ever since they entered the city and he was getting quite tired of pretending that it wasn't there.

"Alright, whatever or whoever you are come out." Law insisted and after a few seconds of silence there was a very malicious laugh heard from behind one of the buildings. As the thing walked out from the alley, reveling itself; Law recognized it as a Kappa; a vampiric creature that resembled humans but, with a green skin.

They were nasty fuckers that was for sure.

"I slipped up; if I was more patient I would have been able to catch you off guard." The Kappa, had taken the form of a women, laughed again with its sick mind turning with ideas on how he wants to eat the two humans before him.

Law gave him a discreet chuckle before smirking slyly. "Oh? You seem pretty cocky about that."

"Oh sexy, it's shame I have to eat your delicious body." The girl licked her lips, like she was getting ready to enjoy a steak dinner; well she wasn't wrong.

Neither of the two boys replied as the girl continued talking aimlessly to them. "You're both giving off this scent, that's just captivating; I have to be the one to eat you."

"Maybe, I'll eat the little one raw and then save the good looking one for later. I like to enjoy my meals." She was speaking her thoughts out loud now and Luffy was about sick of hearing this green freaks voice.

He went to move but, Law threw his arm out to stop him from making any stupid move, sure Luffy was strong but, he wasn't fast enough to kill her in one go. So, they needed to use a plan to distract while the other takes the opening.

Law's mind began to work quickly as he pulled together a plan using one the simplest strategies he could think up. He gave the raven a knowing look to signal him that he had a plan, Luffy relaxed a bit putting a serious face like he always did when he fought.

'_At least he's not freaking out like he used too.' _Law thought to himself, still thinking how he was going to execute this plan fast without the creature catching on to him.

It was pretty obvious that the demon had taken an interest in Law, being drawn by his looks and smell made him the preferable target so he decided that he would be the distraction and Luffy would find a way to sneak around and take her out before she could take him out.

Law gave the raven a swift nod to get behind to which the other complied, pressing himself into Law's back concealing his presence so far he hadn't spoken a word to the demon so it was as if he wasn't even their; she was too bust thinking about how she was going to eat them.

"You think I'm just going to let you eat me without putting up a fight?" Law spoke with a smug expression; like he would ever go down without a fight.

"Oh? What's this you're not going to run and cry like all the other pathetic humans?"

Law smirked at her, "hardly."

Luffy had managed to slip to the side of Law and hide behind a nearby pile of garbage camouflaging both himself and his sent. He let out a deep breath, he can't believe this was actually working. The raven looked around the pile, allowing only his eye and a corner of his hair to be seen. He watched as Law and the girl traded sly insults and fake compliments well at least they were fake on Law's end.

He couldn't believe how good a talked Law was, he had managed to make the girl completely forget that he had a partner with him. Luffy quickly and silently crept way past the girl all the way to the point where he was sure he could get her before she could realize his presence.

Then he began to run back, he had left Law alone only for a solid five minutes but, he had no idea what had happened in the short time he was gone. He made sure to stay silent but, ran fast only allowing his footsteps to crunch every so often, once the girl was in his line of vision; he picked up the pace not caring if she sensed him now. He wanted this be over.

The girl sensed Luffy just in time to turn and block his fist but, just as she was about to laugh at their attempt she was stabbed through the heart by a sharp sword.

She began coughing out blood and then she shriveled up and went back to hell. At least that's what Luffy liked to believe.

"That was refreshing." Law let out a deep breath, placing his sword back into its sheath.

Luffy just hummed a "mhm," in response as the two walked down the street living the pile of blood out in the open.

"I was itching to kill something." Law states stoically like it was just a normal thing for him to say.

Luffy chuckled lightly, "you're pretty violent."

Law smiled slightly pushing the raven playfully. "Says the guy who beats demons to death."

Luffy's tongue clicked, thinking it over. "Fair enough."

As the two walked through the empty city not really knowing what they're looking for Law finally asks, "Do you want something to eat?"

Luffy's stomach rumbles in response. "Hell yeah!"

They walk around until they see a familiar part of the city where an old run down bar was still open. There's more people in this place than they expected, Luffy walks in and declares his hunger like he owns the place which causes most of the people to laugh at his exclaim.

The two walk over to a table where a waitress comes over and ask what they would like, Law just replies with a simple, anything but bread while Luffy, of course requests lots of meat.

The waitress tells Law how much meat will cost and he tells her that it's okay; bring whatever they have but, not everything since he's not that selfish nor stupid. The two sit in silence like always but, this time the silence isn't tense; it's like the air had lighten up a bit around them and Law couldn't be more thankful.

Luffy gets his meat and Law gets fish and apple slices. He gives the waitress her money and she leaves them to their small dinner. Just as they begin their meal, two people come pull up to their table.

One a tall, pretty girl with shoulder length light brown hair and a sweet smile to match and her partner who was sporting wavy blonde hair and burn scar on his left eye, goggles dangling around his slim neck; despite his hard appearance he had a caring air around him that made you want to trust him.

The girl introduces herself as the blonde orders some hot bread, butter and water. _'Simple' _Law thinks eyeing them both with curious eyes. "Hi, I'm Koala," the girl states with an innocent smile.

The blonde smiles purely as well, "And I'm Sabo, nice to meet you."

**(A/N: Kappa is a demon in japan, but in this story you don't have to go to complicated methods to kill a demon. You can just simply shoot, stab, or beat to death their just like humans but with crazy appearances and supernatural powers obviously. I just wanted to make that clear if anyone was confused. Anyway, sorry this took me so long I just now got the motivation to right this chapter, so thank you for being patient. x)**


End file.
